


Malfeasance

by Ferrhian (remnantborne)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Kirisaki!Kuroko AU, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantborne/pseuds/Ferrhian
Summary: They were already past the point of no return, and it was his turn to cross it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that a few have made fics of the same AU, but I still want to give it a try. And to add as a disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket isn't mine.

It's the start of a new school year for everyone, and the Generation of Miracles had parted ways, with each member joining a different school. It gave everyone else a higher chance to win, and to all players and teams, it's another opportunity for them to win the tournament, take the crown, and walk home as champions.

Kirisaki Daiichi is one such team aiming for that goal. Regardless of the notoriety surrounding them, they would ignore it and just do what they must to win. Even though they all play more for the pleasure than the victory, they would not do anything halfheartedly.

* * *

After everyone else had left the gym, Hanamiya almost followed suit, until he heard the sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floor, along with the soft glide of a mop. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his other company has bright blue hair and eyes, with a pale and slightly lean figure. He recognized the person immediately, and unlike the several others who would notice said person at the very last second, Hanamiya _isn't_ surprised.

"Hey," he called out, causing the newcomer to momentarily pause. Hanamiya made his approach, composed and casual. "You're Kuroko Tetsuya, aren't you?" He knew that Kuroko enlisted as a member, yet when he called his name a while ago, he got no response. Now he does, in the form of a silent nod. "Were you late, or were you here the entire time?" No anger or malice was held in his voice. It was only but a simple inquisition.

"I was late; the train had a delay," Kuroko answered with honesty, holding his head down even though he harbored no fear.

"I see. The fact that I heard no one freak out meant you spent your time here undetected. Such is the reputation of the phantom sixth man," he commented with a light smirk, said comment catching the blue-haired teen's attention.

"You know of me?" Only then their eyes meet, dark onyx and light cerulean. So he was humble. But the fact was neither interesting nor uninteresting.

"Right, you tend to be overlooked because of your lack of presence. Fortunately for you, I'm not one of them," Hanamiya answered, his voice holding more authority. "And you can stop cleaning now. That's not necessary."

Almost reluctantly, Kuroko walked to the compartment where all the cleaning materials are and placed the mop back inside. Right as he turned around, he was almost taken by surprise when something was tossed in his direction. When he caught it, he realized that he is holding the club uniform.

"Welcome to the team," the raven head said as he finally made his leave.

* * *

Kuroko held onto it the entire time, from the fifteen minutes he continued to spend in the gym, until when he was finally at home. And even then, he still didn't let go. With no homework or other supplies to buy, he stared at the jersey, patiently waiting for dinnertime. It isn't as if the uniform itself had immediately become something precious to him, yet it definitely serves as a strong reminder of the one he wore in the past.

Ironically enough, the number is the same. _Fifteen_. His personal unlucky number, and for reasons so many that he can't list them down. It isn't the teal color or the team's reputation that perturbed him... for the moment. It simply is the number, as it brought his mind to the past, to the previous year.

Certainly, his captain could not have known of his history and thus decides to give him a jersey of the same number just to mock him. It's just a cruel coincidence, just like _everything that happened then_ is nothing but a cruel coincidence. That his talents had been discovered, that they were a team that transitioned from unusually strong to nigh unstoppable, that they all lost sight of who they used to be, that they stopped becoming friends...

The smell of hotpot and the taste of miso soup did little to satiate the sour mood that overtook him for the remainder of the day, and he forced a smile to conceal it all.

* * *

The next day, the teams were split into two to see any particular strengths and weaknesses the newcomers may have. Hanamiya watched them, his eyes shifting from one player to another. Almost soon enough, Kuroko caught his eye.

It was as he observed before, when he would watch the matches Teiko would have with other schools. Kuroko never shoots, solely focusing on directing the ball from one teammate to another, along with distracting his opponents and catching them off-guard. Had it not been for his lack of skill in scoring, he may have been quite the excellent point-guard. Nevertheless, he certainly doesn't plan to waste the phantom member's talent, and that fact becomes perfectly clear when the team Kuroko is on won by seven points.

Of course, in this team, if he wants to stay... he has to learn _something else_ aside from misdirection. But all in due time, Hanamiya thought, all in due time.

* * *

For the second time, he and Kuroko are the only ones left behind in the gym, and Hanamiya watched the other make a few shots. More balls missed than the ones that passed through the hoop. It would be normal for anyone to reprimand him for the nearly aching number of slip-ups, which is generally associated with utter incompetence, he gave no such criticisms.

To attain such invisibility, and to _retain_ it, Kuroko needs to sacrifice his presence, which a scorer would gain no matter what. At least, he will give the younger player points for effort. Sadistic he may be to his opponents, he _is_ reasonable with his teammates.

"By the way," he started, which caused the teen to go still, _again_. "Why did you enroll in Kirisaki Daiichi in the first place?" He didn't know the latter's address, but judging from his late arrival the first time, this school did not seem to be close to his home, and it would only make more sense if he attended one closer to his home. That isn't to say he cared which school the boy was in; such a question was only spurred on by fleeting curiosity.

"I... I have my reasons." Kuroko answered meekly, but he did not look at Hanamiya in the eye. It had become a habit before he was even aware of it. "Our team agreed that we go separate ways, to test each other's mettle in high school. Our captain also made it specific that the school we'd choose must be a _prestigious_ one."

Not a lie, and yet not the exact truth. Much to his relief however, the fact that it is not a lie allowed Hanamiya to not ask any further. However, it didn't mean the latter was satisfied, whether or not Kuroko was aware, since he should know what he signed up for when he chose this school. Thus it is quite jarring that Hanamiya could still sense _reluctance_.

* * *

Their third official match in the Inter-High. The first two went by smoothly; it seemed to go on like any normal match. But the third time's a charm, and that is when onlookers would find out once again _why_ _exactly_ there are bad rumors surrounding Kirisaki Daiichi.

Away from the eyes of the referee, they would injure players while "guarding" them to put them at a greater disadvantage. Be it giving a few bruises, straining some muscles beyond their limit, or even breaking a bone or two, anything short of _killing_ is fair game. While they don't reap at _every_ chance they get in doing this, they remain relentless and ruthless, uncaring for the rage they would receive.

And that is only the icing on the cake, the intro to the main event.

On the bench, Kuroko watched, mouth slightly agape in silent horror. He knows— he _knew_ about their play, on how they work as a team. Ever since the day he enrolled, he tried to assure himself that whatever they do, it did not amount to what he experienced with Teiko. But _this..._ he cannot deny it any longer. This is worse, more so than he had hoped. In spite of this, he voiced no complaints and continued to watch and listen to the other team shouting at how they were cheating, with their accusations being brushed off in a blase manner.

Despite everyone's outcries, their response is always the same: unless the referee himself says so, they aren't committing a foul.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

"This isn't right..." Kuroko muttered, head hung down once again, his expression unchanging.

Whereas others did not hear him, caught up in their own business, Hanamiya did. Almost immediately, he looked at the blue-haired teen. His eyes formed a look akin to a glare, and replied rather bluntly, "Then what _is_ right to you?" Kuroko almost flinched at the question, and looked up, meeting a pair of eyes that could pierce through his own. "What about your old teammates? Do you think of them as any better?"

That question threw Kuroko in doubt once more. He wasn't sure on whether to feel anger or sorrow that he would use _that_ on him. And even if he knew how he felt, he wouldn't dare show it, since causing a commotion is the last thing he wanted.

Kirisaki Daiichi commits foul play, by breaking a few rules aside from the other team's morale. And yet the very latter act is also what the Generation of Miracles does, and _more_ , and he cannot tell which is more despicable. The despair of being outmatched before anything began and being mocked for it, with said despair being used as a tool to destroy you, or the despair of your opponents refusing to play a fair fight? A question where the answer is utterly subjective.

It was supposed to be simple, and it would have been... had this been two or three years ago. Right now, he can no longer be certain. Thus he didn't answer.

* * *

On one of the few days they didn't have to play, they sat on the bleachers, watching a different match from above. As much as they don't care for the glares they would receive, it would be troublesome to attract unwanted attention, considering their infamy. Hence they wore normal clothing today, appearing as another group of nobodies who came to watch the Generation of Miracles.

 _Everyone_ knows that the Generation of Miracles are a force to be reckoned with— it's only common sense. They simply want to see in person how much the _dream team_ has improved since middle school. They may all be in _different_ teams now, but _each_ member is still skilled enough to have been renowned as a legend in basketball. For the time being, they can only observe two of the fateful five.

They watched the entire battle unfold, from when the members have gathered, to when the play started, to the end of the first half, up until the very end when the timer counted down to zero for the last time. The winner of the match was already obvious from the beginning, thus there was no shock on the faces of the defeated as they, albeit disappointed, handled their loss gracefully while shaking hands with Shutoku. To the other team's credit, they showed no hint of condescension.

Kuroko noticed that this sight placed what could only be a frown on Hanamiya's expression. His face may not have contorted, but Kuroko definitely saw the faint twitch in the latter's eyes and lips. He is aware on _why_ , as much as he hates to know about it: Hanamiya is one who revels in the misery and despair of those who had lost, and finds glee in their anger when one of their own becomes harmed. Additionally, he isn't very fond of those who easily bounce back from such ordeals which he would give them. Even if they weren't facing him, anyone with that kind of personality just doesn't sit right with him.

Upon recalling this fact, he wanted to call him out for his attitude then and there, but he kept his mouth shut. It would not do anyone any good now, and there would be no point. It's just like before: no matter what he would say or do, it still leads to the _same bleak ending_.

Now caught up in his own thoughts, Hanamiya's eyes moved to watch the blue-haired teen for a moment, as the brief display of emotion also did not go by unnoticed.

* * *

"I'll ask you again: why did you enroll here in the first place?" Stern and strict his voice was, for _he has had it_. He can tell that Kuroko's discomfort with the team's tactics continues to grow by the day, and while he tolerated it for the most part, if this would go on until the end of the season, then it's a different story. Even the others noticed and questioned how Kuroko always appeared uneasy during a match, whether he was benched or playing, and obviously enough Hanamiya has to resolve that.

Kuroko hesitated to answer. He can't answer with the same half-truth again. "I..." While perfectly masking how unnerved he is, he is _honestly_ trying to think of an answer. It was not a lie that Akashi had told them to find a school that is highly spoken of; but it had nothing to do with his choice. Now that he is confronted about it however, he has a hard time searching for a reply because...

Because he _doesn't_ know. He can recall that when he joined this school, it was not done on a whim, but he is certain of only that. He, who was _always so sure_ since his first years as a player is now _at a loss_ to explain the reason behind his actions. "I don't know." He couldn't say anything else— he didn't _have_ to say anything else. It may not be a satisfactory answer, but it's the most concise answer he could give right now.

The dark-haired player sighed in a frustrated manner, even though he could tell that Kuroko wasn't being dishonest. But he would keep his calm, it wasn't as if his underclassman committed a _grave_ _offense_. "Whatever the case, you'll have to get used to this."

Kuroko doesn't need to have fun in what they do. Not everyone has to be like him, as he is not the type of person who would twist other people's mindsets into his own. They either agree or agree to disagree. But Hanamiya makes it clear that Kuroko must live with it. This is simply their style, and regardless of his reasons – or lack thereof – _he chose to play with them_.

* * *

After decimating several teams, they were defeated at the hands of Kaijou. But no one could ever say that Kirisaki Daiichi finally got a taste of their medicine, that they learned their lesson, that they got what was coming to them.

Why so? Because they _intended_ it to happen.

Of course, not by playing poorly; only by not using their trump card, or their "cheating" card, as the more moral people would label it. They fought hard, but they performed just like a normal team, without their penchant for committing fouls behind the referee's back or even their unique strategies, and there were more second string than there were first string players on the court. The entire team of Kaijou was profoundly puzzled that when they won, they could not even celebrate.

Their victory wasn't hard-earned. A pyrrhic victory, to put more accurately. They couldn't even be angry, and they noticed that the team didn't seem to be looking down at them the entire time. Their eyes are cold, calculating, and dare they say it – alight with _curiosity_.

They all shook hands, but the tension is evident, cutting through the air like a knife.

* * *

As if fate predicted his fears, the one standing opposite him happened to be Kise. When they shared a handshake, no words were said, just like it was between them before the match started. Kuroko knew that the blond wasn't pleased in the slightest, for he did not smile at all. An alarming sight for one who would always be so open and so cheerful to the point that it became annoying.

He tried to avoid him afterwards, but his attempts ended up being unsuccessful when he ran into him again just right outside the building. It was clear that it wasn't a coincidence. Kise was just standing outside, alone, and _clearly_ waiting for him. If he tried to simply walk away, he would be called, and it would be made very clear that he _won't_ leave until he talks to him.

Sighing as he accepts the inevitable, he tells his team that they should go ahead and he will simply catch up. Luckily or unluckily, they willingly obliged and continued walking, only leaving him and the copycat alone to have a conversation, to catch up on the last five months that passed since they had spoken to each other.

But even in a situation like this, even though they had drifted apart, Kuroko would never forget to be _formal_. Hence he broke the silence with a bow, "It has been a long time." No reply was received... at least not just _yet_.

"...What are you doing?" Kuroko nearly grimaced at the question he completely expected. He felt ashamed, while continuing to be ashamed of them as well, of they who were once his friends. It was not as if he cast them aside – _they_ were the ones who disregarded him.

It may not matter now who had forsaken who, yet the weight of _that_ thought alone kept him from answering. Not that he _can_ even answer it.

"I don't get it... why did you choose _them_?" He can't answer that. He stayed quiet, but showed that he was less _unwilling_ and more _unable_ to respond as his head turned away, facing his left. Everything Kirisaki Daiichi does and is compromised his beliefs and his morals, and all of them knew that he would _never_ stand for this. Had this been before middle school ended, he would agree fully. And had he been facing any of the other four by now, he would be asked the same question.

As he pondered on that, something struck him and a question of his own inadvertently slipped past his tongue, "And only _now_ you begin to care?"

"Wha—?!" As quietly as it was uttered, Kise heard what he said, and was taken aback on how _biting_ it sounded. While the bluenette retained his composure, he couldn't have misheard the _contempt_ that laced every word and syllable. Besides, the fact that it was Kuroko who spoke in such a tone chilled his entire being. "What... what has gotten into you? This isn't like you!"

He was right about that, but then... "Does it matter anymore? All of you— _most_ of you... you're _beyond help_ at this point. Time and time again I tried to help you, but nothing came out of it. I _begged_ you even, and you didn't listen. For what reason now that I should to listen to any of you?" His voice was no louder than the whistle of the air, yet the rage and the regret he held for so long was now breaking free, through the words he _didn't want to say_.

He could no longer recant what he said, therefore he tried to end what would soon be a short-lived conversation with, "...I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But—" Kise was cut short when he saw Kuroko's eyes. Most of the time, they would appear so blank, so unpredictable. As if there was really nothing in him, or they skillfully hide whatever lies beneath. Yet now, the facade was broken for a second, showing the flurry of emotions that convinced Kise to say no further. He didn't want to end it like this, yet even until now, he continues to hold a soft spot for Kuroko. Thus he obliges, leaving with a pained farewell, reluctant he may be.

Shutting his eyes, Kuroko sighed, his face blank and monotone once more. He couldn't face them at this point, and he hated how vulnerable he felt, and the way he acted a moment ago. He may not have retained a full composure the entire time, but he didn't want anyone to see through him again. The last few times it happened, he was regarded with cold disdain.

Those worries would have to be saved for later when, through his intuition, noticed that he was still not alone.

"I know that you're listening," Kuroko noted, nearly forming a frown while turning around just as the one being called out nonchalantly reveals himself, as if he had nothing to hide.

"That's some serious drama between you and your old friends," Hanamiya mused, but even if he meant to mock Kuroko, the latter can't deny that it's also true. That aside, he isn't in the mood to feel angry for any longer, which is why he brushed off that comment.

"Is that all you have to say?" While walking closer to the raven head, as he was closer to the gate, he anticipated yet another spiteful answer.

A pause, at first. And then, "Yes."

Kuroko held back a gasp, surprised at the small display of _civility_ on his captain's part. He knows by now that Hanamiya never lets his sadistic behavior extend towards his teammates, aside from the occasional sniping. His own behavior has made him somewhat of an exception. Yet whenever he would see him act in such a manner, it _unsettles_ him.

Still, he accepts it and they exchange no more words as they walked back to their school, intending to train until nightfall.

* * *

All gathered in a room where a television set stood before them. Obviously, they would be watching the matches that their opponents had with other teams, and observe the pattern of their attacks and the strategies they would employ. Specifically, they would watch every match that involved a member of the Generation of Miracles. He no longer had to ask why he was asked to join along. More or less, he is also a strategist, even if it is of a different league from Momoi or Akashi. But he does see sense in his involvement; it would be better to see how the others are faring, how much they had improved, and how well do they perform with their current teams.

They all watched with a lackadaisical expression, although it was palpable enough that they paid attention to every detail. As the screen continued to glare, showing how each match went, Kuroko feared that while he respected their abilities to the fullest, he may have still underestimated them.

He had already seen Midorima's play, and he experienced how much Kise had improved. But watching every single video had him astounded. United or divided, in terms of power and skill, each were a behemoth. Perhaps when they had played Kaijo, Kise was not yet at his full strength. And when he watched Shutoku from the bleachers, what he saw of Midorima is definitely not _all_ he can do.

Then again, no one had seen just how much they can dish out when driven past their limits. No one had provided a challenge for them, so why do they have to fight at full strength?

Even with this fact being made clear, no one in Kirisaki Daiichi has any fear. They weren't intimidated by what they saw.

* * *

For today, some of them were told to stay behind and practice in the gym. Kuroko was also told to stay with them, which the others found odd since he is a starter. That, and their match today is against a team with another Uncrowned King. Orders are orders however, and they did as they were told.

After taking their break, everyone resumed practicing their hoops. Two assisted Kuroko as the he tried to hone the new skills he had picked up lately. As diligent as always, yet all of them, or _most of them_ , unanimously agree that there is a fine line between being hardworking and being passionate. They are simply the former. Kuroko himself still does the best he could to have both traits, for he could never give up on the sport despite his physical shortcomings.

It almost pains him that there is no one here who thought the same way. If anything, they scorn those kind of people... those who are like him. He might as well be grateful that no one picks on him or confronts him about it, the few altercations with Hanamiya being the only exceptions.

Speak of the devil, they had just returned from practice. They didn't appear sullen or disappointed, therefore he can only conclude that they had won, which one had asked to confirm.

"Pretty much," Hanamiya replied, looking rather pleased. He isn't a grouch, yet he appeared more gleeful than anyone would normally see of him. He may not be grinning ear-to-ear, he may not be laughing out loud, yet everyone can sense it.

The joy he felt, which Kuroko takes note of, seems akin to when one has finally resolved any unfinished business. Or to be more accurate, as if he had finally finished his masterpiece. That comparison immediately sent shivers running down in his spine, although he didn't let it show. He may not be looking forward to the future matches, knowing the means that will be taken to get there as well at the outcome, but it doesn't mean he wishes to lose.

Want had nothing to do with it. He just cannot lose.

* * *

Momoi's eyes are filled to the brim with tears; it was impossible for her to keep a few from falling. It was obvious from the start that their fight would not be an easy one, but even she couldn't predict _this_. The entire team of Touou watched with dread as their ace, once thought to be unbeatable, laid there on the ground, a crestfallen expression on his face.

An Uncrowned King against the ace of the Generation of Miracles. And the Uncrowned King won, although not by playing fair. But what else is to be expected? Kuroko hated to say it, and he wanted to hit himself for admitting it, but if they played at their full strength without using any of their dirty tricks, then Touou would have been the victor.

Kirisaki Daiichi was elusive, especially Kuroko, causing Momoi's predictions to be useful only during half of first quarter. They immediately regained their standing in the second half, and only when the second quarter started did Aomine arrive, a usual occurrence for someone as lazy as him. But from then on, the game flowed at a very fast pace, never once slowing down for a second.

Aomine improved, and so had Kuroko, and under Hanamiya's guidance, the latter was able to learn new tricks using his misdirection alone, learn much more than Akashi had taught him. But no matter what, he was unwilling to hurt any player, only passing the ball, diverting his opponents's attention, and making sure that no one would be marked so easily. Hanamiya's steals were a bother, and Kuroko's passes made it even harder for Touou to keep Kirisaki Daiichi in a pinch.

Neither of them held back against the other, and none of them let their guard down. Kuroko's misdirection served its purpose well, and Hanamiya's strategies had outdone Momoi's by a considerable margin, leaving Aomine as their largest obstacle.

Kuroko knew that by each minute, the players of Touou were getting weary, and not only from exhaustion. From what he observed, it wasn't anything too serious, at least not at first, and especially not when compared to Aomine...

 _Ultimately_ however, everything led up to this moment. He felt his stomach lurch as he looked at the one who was once his light. His right ankle was horribly twisted and his left leg received quite the horrible bruise, with even a few more on both arms, it was possible his back and torso got the same injuries. Additionally, during one particular moment, he "accidentally" got hit in the gut with such an impact that some blood trickled from his mouth.

The ace, brought down to his very feet, now knowing the pain of defeat and _far, far more_.

Despite their victory, no one gloated, not this time. Not when one of their teammates looked at the injured player with a look of pity— no, pity did not describe it well enough. And it wasn't just Kuroko— _everyone_ anticipated that something unpleasant would eventually happen, yet reality can exceed one's expectations, for better or for worse.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko muttered, hesitating to offer his hand, for he felt unworthy of doing such. He may not have been the one who brought those injuries, yet he still feels responsible. He didn't want to continue seeing Aomine act and think the way he does now towards basketball – a sport he once loved so much – but he never wanted to _break_ him.

"I'm sorry..." He kept saying the same words like a mantra, as if he was possessed by guilt and acted on nothing but guilt. He couldn't bear to look at his friend in the eye, not after what he had done, or at least, what he had _allowed_ _to happen_. It took everything he has to not lose it right then and there, and showed a nearly stoic expression the whole time.

When the paramedics arrived, they all moved out of the way. Aomine's situation may not be life-threatening, but his injuries had to be attended to immediately. Kuroko could only watch and watch as Aomine was taken away, letting his entire being wallowing in self-pity.

"Tetsu..."

Kuroko's breath hitched at the mention of that nickname that only Aomine would give him, but it didn't stop the paramedics from carrying the latter away. Now was not the time for any emotional exchanges; they still have yet to bid Touou the usual formality, to thank them for the game, even though there is absolutely nothing to be grateful about.

* * *

He didn't even help him up, and yet he still felt that he had to visit him in the hospital. Such a cowardly act, and yet he would regret it even more if he didn't at least see his friend— his _old friend_. After knowing the number of the room he is in, he took the elevator and had to walk fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five steps. Unfortunately for him, there was someone standing by the door, and that someone is neither a nurse nor a doctor.

Part of him wondered if the world placed all the bad luck on his shoulders today.

"Ah..." Momoi gasped then sighed, wondering if she should feel appeased or incensed when she saw him here. In the end, she decided on the former. Despite what had happened, she could see it in his eyes that he never wished for it, and none of it was part of his intentions. Confused she may be, she can at least say that he isn't like Hanamiya.

"...How is he?" Kuroko began, offering her his juice box, which she declined with a light sway of her hand.

"He'll survive," Momoi said, forcing a smile to form on her lips. Her head turned aside, towards the bed where Aomine is. It was just too hard to take in: one leg is covered in a cast, his other leg and both his arms wrapped in bandages, with an IV tube connected to his wrist. The sight formed a lump in her throat, but it wouldn't stop her from speaking.

"Luckily, it's not too bad that he can't play ever again, but... it _will_ take a while before he can go back on the court. They even said it would take six months to a year for it to fully heal, and he needs to undergo rehab for another year if he can properly play without any risks."

"Is that so?" Momoi knew that it was a rhetorical question, thus she didn't follow up on her response with anything else. What else can they talk about? If there was even a topic she can think of, there is no doubt it would be a depressing one.

Therefore the next hour passed in silence, the only sound being the faint beeping of the heart monitor.

* * *

When he first opened his eyes, all he saw was a hazy blur and the dull color of white. His body felt completely stiff and sluggish and he groaned at the feeling, even trying to force himself upright. Only when his vision cleared, he realized that he should just stay still, as he saw the cast holding his leg up. All his limbs continued to ache, but he could bear it. For someone as book-dumb as he is, he at least knows that the hospital won't let him lie sideways, and he won't brush off the injuries he received as a mere scratch.

It all came back to him. Regardless whether he maintained a form or not when the ball was in his hands, they just couldn't give up. He thought at first of them as yet another bunch of weaklings, all but waiting to be crushed again, but he felt somewhat thrilled in the fact that they just wouldn't give up easily, even able to take him by surprise a few times. Not to mention, Kuroko was among them, along with an Uncrowned King. The latter may be well-known for his violent play, but he wasn't acknowledged as one of the five for that alone. He soon realized that he may actually be facing a challenge, yet the joy he almost regained soon slipped out from his grasp once again...

No, it did not slip out. It was forcefully taken from him, and destroyed to the point that there no pieces remained.

He sighed heavily, his eyes looking at nothing from the ceiling for a a while. Then they darted to the left, and then to the right – where he saw a flash of light blue – then back to the left, and—

"What the—!" Kuroko was actually sitting right beside him, patiently waiting for him to wake up. Yet Aomine was puzzled on why he didn't say anything when he did. It had him glare at the other for a while, but he gave up and simply sighed, "It's been a while since you spooked me like that now, Tetsu."

Almost as if nothing had happened, but he is willing to talk, and Kuroko would be a fool to not take the opportunity to keep the conversation going. "I wonder if I'm getting even more invisible by the year." The comment was acknowledged by a faint chuckle; a _genuine_ one, to emphasize.

"I'm pretty sure you're now having a track record in scaring the crap out of your new teammates." Despite the light banter, neither looked at each other in the eye.

"Surprisingly, they're actually perceptive; it's very rare that it happens." And yet Kuroko didn't know whether he should really be grateful for that, although he won't mention that. "It's unusual, since it's like they expected that. At least it's nice to know that I won't easily fade out of their sights."

"They treat you well?"

"Yes," Kuroko nodded, before feeling his bag move, and he slightly opened the zipper, giving enough room for his dog to wiggle his head out with a soft whine. As immobilized as he is at the moment, Aomine didn't fail to notice the young canine who seemed eager to introduce himself, just like he was with the rest of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Wow, is he yours?" After the dog jumped to his lap, looking at him with an innocent pair of eyes that had become all too familiar, he already got his answer. "Heh, this guy's really cute. What's his name?" His right hand weakly poked the pup's nose before stroking an ear.

"Tetsuya #2." Kuroko nearly smiled, all the more so when Aomine gave a soft laugh. A sound he hadn't heard in ages.

"Who the hell gave him that name?" Despite the light profanity, it was evident that he meant well.

"A teammate of mine. They were all a little surprised when they noted how we looked alike, and he may have meant it as a joke, but it stuck. Even my parents allowed it, since we didn't know what to name him." He walked closer, lightly scratching the husky's chin. Even until now, the both of them continued to avoid any eye contact.

"Sure fits him though. Makes me wonder if he's actually your spirit animal." Both of them shared a chuckle, with #2 barking to join in this short-lived bliss. Kuroko was all too aware on how this would last for only but a second, or even a minute at best. Thus, it would be extremely foolish of him to pray for any god up there to let this moment never pass, even though he ended up doing so.

God wasn't always kind, for it didn't last, and the atmosphere soon became somber. Ironic it was that even though it had been half a year, there was not much to catch up on. So much has changed between them, yet neither could speak up about it. It would be too difficult. Aomine could see his guilt, and he could see Aomine's grief. There were so many regrets, and no silver lining could be found. The damage was already done.

"You..." Kuroko exhaled, gently holding #2 in his arms. "I should let you rest. I'll visit some other day," Or perhaps _never again,_ Kuroko dreaded to think. The fact still remains that must leave, and while the other did not detest the company, he understood why.

Yet he felt the need to say one last thing before Kuroko could depart.

"I said before," Aomine began. "That... that I don't know how to receive your passes anymore."

Both noticeably winced at that memory. It was raining that day, as if the sky shed the tears that they couldn't. The way he said it again now, it sounded as if Aomine realized the errors of his ways too late, for even if he had tasted defeat, it was not because of someone overpowering him fair and square. He lost, however, and that was what mattered, he tries to not care on how he lost.

"But now..." After a long, long while, only then he looked at Kuroko in the eye, his own solemn and lacking of any joy. Soon, yet another brutal truth had to be told, even if it would fracture what had already been cracked and splintered: their friendship.

"Now... _it's as if I don't even know you_."

* * *

Upon leaving, he wondered if his captain has a terrible habit of following him around, for he saw him once again by the entrance, and after a second's observation, the latter seemed to have just finished conversing with someone else— the captain of Touou, to be specific. From the brief shouting he heard earlier, whatever conversation they were having didn't end well.

As he saw no one, he felt glad that at least, he didn't have to meet up with the other members of Touou. It wasn't as if they had anything to talk about with him, but it would still be just as awkward to be in their presence, whether or not they still harbored any hostility. The same went for his own team; after everything he just to be alone for the day.

Sadly though, he couldn't elude his captain, the latter immediately stopping him in his tracks with a simple "Hey". Kuroko didn't respond, but Hanamiya wasn't offended by the lack of courtesy, and was amused instead.

"How did the visit go? He's faring well?" While his back is facing his superior, Kuroko is definitely sure that he said that with a smile on his face, his voice transparently evoking a mocking form of concern. It's always like this, from the first time he would see other players confront him verbally, or nearly physically, or even actually assault him during or after a match, which would result in them getting barred from playing for a long while. Hanamiya would always play innocent with that same tone he is using right now, and Kuroko is having none of it.

"I don't care if you enjoyed it or not, but please don't say it to my face." Kuroko nearly hissed, trying his damnedest to talk the way he always would. He couldn't care any more if Hanamiya secretly found it fun to watch the entire drama unfold. Yet he isn't in the mood to have him rub it in like salt to a wound.

"Don't worry, you don't have to know." Hanamiya assured, his tone sounding disinterested, yet Kuroko suspected that it was due to an entirely different reason. "It's already clear that you hate what happened."

Kuroko cut him off before he could even try to add anything to that statement. "I know that we would have lost if we hadn't played that way. But the match is already over; can we just not talk about this?"

"I can do that, but I have to remind you that he won't be the last," he noted, causing the other to sharply turn his head, his face almost forming an indignant expression. "I hate to break it to you, but what happened is only the beginning. We may not have to face all five of them, but at the final round, one of them will be waiting for us." Hanamiya was all but stating a fact, yet it still angered him. "I told you, didn't I? You chose this school, when you did, you definitely did your research on us beforehand. And then there are your friends, which I don't need to explain. Tell me if you've got any better ideas in beating them."

"That's not it—!" He caught himself, realizing that he was about to raise his voice, which he cannot do. Even if this man is the embodiment of everything he despises, he is still his senior. "I... we, can't lose to them. That I know. And yes, I can't think of any other way. No matter, I... I just don't want to talk about this."

"To not talk about it is just running away from it, and it'll be just like before. Rinse and repeat." It had Kuroko pause, because damn it, he was right, and he abhorred it.

"What point... are you trying to make then?" Every syllable contained a different level of composure, and this time, he did not look away.

"It's already obvious from the get-go that you're extremely moral, that it's difficult for you to hide your disdain for what we do, the foul plays that is. I won't lie, it really is more for entertainment than a brutal necessity," Hanamiya answered, a smile forming on the corner of his lips for a brief second. "But that's not the point; you're clearly not happy with how we do things, and I've told you time and time again that you're going to have to accept it. It was fun at first, but even I'm getting tired of your whining."

By each sentence, his voice became a little more firm. "Besides, think about it. They're already too strong that it's no longer fun for them, not like before." And mentioning the particular bit on how they enjoyed the sport once had Hanamiya slightly frown. He'll rein it in, however. "You believe that at this point, being all good and idealistic will help things be like the way it used to be? _Bullshit_. Think of that time as if you were just a child. And childhood doesn't last, since eventually everyone grows up to reality. And _this:_ what we do, what happened to your friends, what they have become, all of that is reality."

Oh how he loathed, loathed, _loathed_ _it_... that he can't argue back. As much as he held on to his beliefs, a part of him can't say that he is completely wrong. Now that it was being said to him word for word, and not only in his mind, he tightly clenched his fists to the point that he may have already wounded his palms.

"You're a smart kid, and I know your head isn't too up high in the clouds. So make sure to keep that in mind, otherwise we'll be having more arguments like this in the future. And we're both getting tired of these lectures, don't you agree?"

Just as he said, _rinse and repeat_. Hanamiya left once again, leaving Kuroko to ponder on his words. But he could only think over and over was...

_How far had he fallen?_

* * *

True enough, what happened with Touou was only the beginning. 

While the matches that followed are not as intense, as long as it was not with the other four, all of them knew: that battle was simply but a warm-up. In their goal to get to the final round, many teams were able to get away without being fouled, in their usual _discreet_ manner of course. Yet the remaining few were not so lucky. Even if they didn't have it as bad as Aomine, it didn't make it any better.

However, no one bother to protest any more. The team's reputation had long since preceded them.

It brought a smile to Hanamiya's lips. He didn't outright laugh or mock them, yet it was undeniable how it pleasured him to see them give up, with or without a fight. The others also had some fun, and some were just indifferent. But there was no third case this time; little by little, Kuroko became the latter. Although, it was less of the case that he became unable to sympathize with those who had the "luxury" to be crushed under their hell, and more of the case that he no longer saw the point in arguing with Hanamiya on their behalf.

The same conversation would happen again, and again, and _again_ , it will go towards the same destination: _nowhere_.

Still, he never forgets to mutter a silent apology to the other team at the end of every match. Hanamiya never noticed, or he possibly didn't care about this particular tic he had picked up recently. Regardless, if Kuroko couldn't keep the same tragedy from happening, then showing his remorse, albeit subtly, is the least he can do. 


End file.
